Bloodstained Inheritance
by Momo Momoko Moma
Summary: A orphan girl named Kanide finds out she has been framed for the murder of several shinobi. Along the way to clear her name she learns about her real parents, a old inheritance, experiences deceit, betrayal and discovers secrets the Leaf thought was buried. Set in the future Naruto world were the main character's have children. Rated T for future violence and some language. R&R!


'Low, names Momo Momoko Moma. Call me Momo for short.

This is my first fiction so go easy on me and bear with me on obvious and ridiculous mistakes. This fic is about a orphan who doesn't know who her parents are and suddenly she is thrown into a harsh new world of lies, betrayal, deceit and old inheritance. Meet her friends who are the children of the main characters in Naruto.

I can't always be precise with the information abut the Naruto Shippuden because the anime's still rolling. So don't criticize me for all this. Umm, reviews are greatly appreciated. I am looking for Beta writer, please be patient and helpful.

I'm the girl that makes those stupid mistakes... this is also my first time writing something and having other people read it.

・ｨ・・・・・ｨ・y・ｵ・ﾝ・ｭ・ｾ・ｳ・｢・I

~*Konoha~*

It was hot and sunny day in Konaha the Hidden Leaf Village. And what better way to spend your day then to bask in the suns rays on a warm grassy hill staring up into the partially clouded sky. That is exactly what Kanide and her best friends Neko and Sakuma were doing. Kanide didn't exactly want to be their at that moment, in fear they would be late for the Genin exams but never the less she didn't want to damper her two friends moods today, after all Neko and Sakuma where the Hokage's son and daughter, '' What a sunny day, hmm Kanide,'' chirped a gleeful girl about 12 years old beside Kanide.

The girl was about 2' Ft 10 and had bright yellow hair that has pulled back in to two pig tails, her sky blue eyes were lively and sparkling this morning. But the most noticeable thing was her ears that sat perched in the near her forehead like cats ears. They were as bright as her hair but had tuffs of white fur poking out of them. This was Neko, the Hokage's youngest child and by far the most energetic thing in the entire village.

Her brother was a lot more subdued then his sister. Sakuma was a lot like his mother, shy, bashful and pretty much always the most quiet of the trio. Unfortunately Sakuma was rather good looking for his age. He was 4' Ft 10, one of the tallest academy students and already the most attractive. His eyes were that pale lilac color that belonged to his mother and his hair a deep dark gold color, he kept it long and loose much to his fan girls joy. It wasn't a elaborate hair style just plain loose to the shoulders.

Kanide sighed and lay back on the ground, if only she was as good looking as the siblings.

She was 3' Ft 4 and very skinny despite the food cravings she had every 20 minutes. Her hair was a plain black that she had cut to her ears in an effort to look different and somehow attractive, but she had done a bad job and it just looked choppy like someone had cut it with a kunai. Her eyes were a deep black and it made her seem like she had no pupils. But despite her boring appearance and lack of warmth, for she was not very friendly or bouncy like Neko or even as nice as Sakuma, the two siblings both considered her their best friend much to Kanide relief.

Today was the Genin exams and the three both wanted to be on the same team but Iruka-sensei said it was better if they were paired up with different people.

She didn't know why but Iruka didn't like her very much and to be truthful she didn't like him much either. She didn't care that he had taught the Hokage and the famous Sasuke Urchiha. He had no call to just frown at her, always placing her in the last of the line and always downplaying her as a roguish trouble maker.

It was rumored that he used to be a patient, kind and warm teacher that encouraged his students and even had doted on the Hokage when he was a young scamp. She sat up, smiled bitterly and wondered if it just had to do with the age.

''Whatch'a thinking about,'' said Neko as she sprung on to Kanide and latched on to her arm staring up at her with big blue eyes.

''Noth'n special,'' said Kanide brushing of the question.

'' Were going to be late to the Genin exams you know,'' said Kanide after a few moments of hesitation.

Neko assumed a pouty look and said, '' Your soooooo worrisome! Why'ja have to say that, huh?. Whaaaa, we can be late if we want too! After all we are the-'' Her brother gave her 'The look', a look he only gave people that greatly annoyed him, a piece of his personality that rarely got to see daytime.

He did that partly for me since I didn't have any parents or any relatives, at least none that cared. I really didn't want to know who my parents were, I didn't want to know someone that couldn't' be bothered to take care of me or at least see me once in a while. The Hokage had said that my father had been a great and powerful shinobi that belonged to The Leaf.

His wife Lady Hinata had nursed me and raised me to 8 years old before I left and started looking after myself. The Hokage had wanted to adopt me but I hadn't accepted.

I didn't want to be with a adopted family, sure the would have loved me like I was their own but I really didn't need a family. I could take care of myself. Neko's mock crying brought me back to reality. Something must have popped into her mind cause her acting vanished, she bubbled up and pounced her brother earning her a surprisingly shrill squeal.

''Nii-san, if we get their early then all the other girls will think that you are even cooollerrr! How could I forget your loyal fans, of course you wouldn't want to be late,'' she purred mischievously.

Kanide sighed and rolled her eyes, Here we go, she thought. Sakuma jumped at the mention of fan girls and said, '' I-I guess being late's ok...''

Oh please, they will only say that you fashionably late and adore you even more, Kanide wanted to say but held her tongue. She did NOT want to upset her only two friends.

Kanide stood and said, '' It not the fan girls you should worry about, its your dad that will be mad at you. If your really the Hokage's kids then you should be eager to set a good example.''

Sakuma nodded but the frown stayed on his and he looked like he was having second thoughts, probably about the fan girl business.

''Well you guys can sit here, I'm off,'' she said leaping into the air and landing gracefully on a building roof top. She heard the wail of Neko and heard her shout, '' Hey, no fair! Wait for us!'' Kanide just waved and lifted off into the sky.

~*Later at the Shinobi Academy doorsteps*~

Kanide leaned against the door frame with her eyes closed waiting for her two friends.

She heard the sound of feet hitting the ground and opened her eyes. Sakuma was walking towards her with a small smile and Neko lay panting on the ground. Sakuma and Kanide left the panting Neko and walked inside to their class room.

As soon as they walked in Kanide's sense's perked up and she shot into the class room. A splash and another squeal told her that Sakuma had been the victim this time. Usually it was Neko but unfortunately for Sakuma, Neko was wasn't here at the time. Kanide side stepped and let herd of fan girls bulldoze Sakuma, all asking him if he was alright and telling him he was welcome to use their shirts to dry himself with. Kanide gritted her teeth and walked to her seat. Disgusting bubble-brained flirts!, she thought angrily.

She plopped down into her seat next to a white haired boy who had his nose stuck in a book. That was the famous Kakashi Hatake's son, Tenzou which apparently was the name of close friend that had fallen in the Allied Shinobi War. Tenzou was a aloof kid and never really talked to anyone, period, the boy had no friends.

Though Tenzou was admired by everyone for his ability to use the Sharingan when he wasn't even related to the Urchiha clan. The Sharingan wasn't suppose to pass down to genetically from his father who had only one Sharingan, but apparently it did somehow, so Tenzou had one eye that held the sharingan.

The only kids that had Sharingan's was Tenzou and Mizuki Urchiha, Sakura and Sasuke's kid. Mizuki was sitting in a corner with her close friend Ryou Akimichi, a pretty but mean girl with hot temper that tended to erupt a lot. Mizuki was the spit-fire sort and always managed to get in trouble somehow, either with Iruka, her father or some kid.

That kid was usually Kanide.

Mizuki and her always had some sort of disagreement and pretty much got into a punching match rather than a hair-pulling fight. Ryou would egg Mizuki on but abandon Mizuki when she got in trouble. Mizuki caught Kanide's stare and flipped her the finger. Kanide looked away and tried to cool her temper that had just flared.

Neko popped up into her face from the bottom row seats and whispered with mischievous glint in her eyes, '' How about I hold her down while you punch?''

Kanide snorted and leaned back saying tiredly, '' I'd rather not get into a fight right now you know.''

Neko opened her mouth and Kanide leaned over quickly and shoved her head down as Iruka-sensei walked in.

''Please take your seats,'' he said tiredly and sat down, his mouth set in a grim line.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakuma sit down beside her with a unhappy expression. Hmmph. '' We all know today is the Genin exams. Now everyone will be given a paper test, then-'' Mizuki coughed loudly and stuck her hand in the hand.

''Yes, Miss. Mizuki,'' asked Iruka in a uninterested tone.

'' Paper tests are so over-rated, I think we should-'' she was cut off when Namihiko, son of Shikimaru Nara said,'' Are you the teacher, Mizuki? Just cause your a Urchiha doesn't mean you can boss everyone around!''

Mizuki's seething glare that she gave Namihiko would have melted ice but Namihiko gave no notice and continued much to mine and everyone else's dislike,'' I don't think that you should boss Iruka-sensei around and act like you own the place, your just a student!''

''So are you, you a$$****,'' came Mizuki's heated reply.

''Now now,'' said Iruka-sensei who had been ignoring the argument in till now, yawned and continued like he totally forgot the fight,'' We will test you on certain justu's like the basic shadow clone justu and a chakra building technique.

After that,'' Iruka sighed'' myself and two other judges will tally up the scores and see if you pass. The Hokage is also coming to watch you all.''

That last bit scored 100 and everyone cheered loudly except Sakuma, Mizuki, Tenzou, two other kids and Myself didn't partake in. ''Great, just great,'' I mumbled mostly to myself but Sakuma caught it and gave me a encouraging smile.

I dismissed it. The Hokage made it his business to closely watch me now and then. And it gave me the creeps because the look he had on his face told me he expected something big from me. What, I wasn't sure off the only thing I knew is that the Hokage knew something I didn't. We were handed are paper tests and I heard Mizuki scoff. I really hate that girl. The answer's were pretty easy and I knew them all. Piece of cake, I thought smugly as I saw Mizuki's eyes narrow at the paper.

Hahaha, I barely managed the control myself and not burst out laughing. As sadistic as it sounds I loved to see her fail and squirm. I know I was suppose to be humble and do the love-my-enemy's sort of thing like The Hokage said I was suppose to do when I got mad.

The Hokage made it a point. To be like him, to have all these enemy's and still offer them second chances and first rate right, like I would ever be nice to that b;+ch.

After a half hour everyone handed in their papers and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across my face as I watched Mizuki hand in her test and shift uncomfortably. It was mean of me to wish ill off her but I couldn't help it. That girl had been unconditionally mean to me. When I was little she had ruined my soft pink dress that Lady Hinata had given me.

She had ripped if off of me and dumped it into a mud puddle, jumped on it a few times and walked off with her BF Ryou laughing as hard as she could. That was one out of many incidents with her. Another time was the time she drew a huge ugly person that was sucking their thumb and a speech bubble over it that said 'I hate the Hokage, he sucks on his thumb' and framed it on me by signing my name under it. I never heard the end of that one from both Lady Hinata and the Hokage.

I signed absentmindedly but shook my head. I swam reluctantly back to reality as we lined up. I was, surprisingly, was not dead last but third, right next to Tenzou who was in front of me. Mizuki was last, maybe Iruka-sensei had heard the argument. Maybe but not likely since Iruka did nothing to restrain her.

The only one that could was her dad that was never around. Where the famous Urchiha went was beyond me but he would disappear for months and it would earn him a lecture from the Hokage when he got back. I had seen Sasuke just shrug and say something to The Hokage before disappearing into the shadows. After that the Hokage had glanced in my direction with a concerned look before disappearing himself. I never figured what it was all about. Sakura, Mizuki's mom never seemed concerned about it.

I had asked her once in the park one day and she had said, '' Work, Sasuke's working.'' She had the dreamy expression that people get when their half asleep. Not by instinct but by common since I had deducted that she was either tired or in a trance.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I stepped up and screeched like two year old when the Hokage's face popped into mine. I managed to fix my shocked face when the Hokage started laughing.

''Curse you,'' I bit out grumpily.

The Hokage just started laughing harder.

''Sorry, little Kanide,'-something else I hate about him is that he says Little Kanide-' I didn't mean to scare you,'' he joked playfully.

Like I believe you, you fox, I thought and rolled my eyes. The Hokage suddenly appeared behind the judge's table and sat down. I stepped up and reluctantly listened to Iruka explain my assessment.

I was suppose to summon up a good shadow clone. Easy enough. I crossed my finger and concentrated on my chakra. A perfect able-bodied clone of me popped up. I sighed with relief and the clone disappear on que.

The Hokage nodded approvingly.

I then did a basic chakra technique. I aced both tests but the Hokage ran a hand and looked semi-unimpressed. I wanted to snarl and shout at him. I hated it when he gave me that disapproving look.

I must have looked either angry or upset because one the judges looked at me with a friendly smile and said soothingly, ''Its alright, you scored perfectly. You definitely pass.''

Kanide's temper was extinguished. Kanide smiled but it was forced, she was greatly depressed with the Hokage.

She left and went to sit down next to Tenzou who had his nose deep in his coverless book. To distract herself she shifted towards Tenzou and said in friendly tone, '' Hi, um you did well I assume.''

Tenzou didn't look up as he nodded. ''Ummmm, what are you reading,'' she asked shyly.

She secretly had a crush on him. Tenzou did not reward her question with a answer.

Kanide sidled a little closer to him and asked quietly, '' I won't tell anybody else if you want to keep it a secret.''

She really wanted to talk to him but he just ignored her most of the time. He looked up from his book and turned to stare at her blankly. She always wondered why he wore a face mask like his father but she was intrigued my his secrecy. Kanide was this time rewarded with a answer.

'' Its the first book to the Make Out series,'' he said blankly.

She had a mental nose-bleed. ''Uh ummm, is it a good book,'' she asked faintly.

His answer was laced with sarcasm, '' Yeah, if you like heated romance with lots of smut sort of stuff.''

She must have had a physical nose-bleed because his dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously. She wiped her nose with her sleeve. Lucky she was wearing black today or the blood would have shown.

''Sorry, I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff, '' she said timidly, Kanide really needed to rethink her choice of possible boy friends.

She had a feeling he was smirking behind the ebony mask.

'' Actually, chichi is always reading it so I started it just today to see why he likes it so much,'' Tenzou said shrugging as if it was now big deal.

Kanide frowned mentally and said to herself, Well if you go around telling people what you reading and they will get the wrong idea about you. She was secretly relieved that her crush wasn't a pervert. When Mizuki came out of the judging room she looked satisfied and Kanide felt a pang of disappointment. She didn't now why she never felt guilty afterwards thinking as sadistically as this.

Iruka and the two other judges came out with the score papers.

The Hokage came out shortly followed by Guy, a energetic old man in odd green jump suit. that liked to go on and on about the youth of young people. Every old person misses their youth but this guy takes it to whole new level, thought Kanide amusing herself. But today the old man looked depressed and stone-faced.

So did The Hokage.

They took the judges and Iruka-sensei out of the class room but just before The Hokage shut the door he glanced at Kanide with that same expression. Kanide decided shed had just about enough of secrets. She sat near the door and focused her chakra on listening through the door.

''What's going on?'' That was Iruka's voice.

Guy spoke next ,'' Theirs been another murder''.

What murder?!

'' Another one, eh? Who was it this time,'' said one of the judges.

'' Kurenai Yuhi, she was found dead in the graveyard. Just like the others. A sharingan was used,'' The Hokage's voice this time.

What?! Kurenai was dead? Poor Yukiko! Yukiko was Kurenai's daughter. Her father had been killed by a group of rogue shinobi named Akatsuki. Kurenai and Shikimaru had taken care of her. She was now a Chunin with her group, team 12. She would be really depressed.

'' Has her daughter been informed?'' Iruka's voice again.

''No but she will be soon, Ino is taking care of that. She will take care off Yukiko for the time being.'' Hokage.

''What about Shikimaru?'' Iruka.

''He is taking the loss especially hard, we have sent for Temari but she won't get here for another two days.'' Guys's voice.

''No clues were found with the body I assume?'' Iruka again.

''No evidence except the usual.'' Hokage. Kanide had to strain to hear the rest.

'' Could that girl be responsible?'' A judges voice.

'' She has a name! Its Kanide! And their no way she would be responsible,'' came the angry half shout of the Hokage.

They thought she was responsible for...**murder**s?! ・I・ｹ・ｨ・・・ﾔ・・・ ・・・ｪ・ﾆ・､・I

Thank you for reading. And their is some problem with the document upload. It leaves out parts of sentences. Please can someone tell me how to fix this! Thanks!

I would really appreciate reviews! My last stories on my last account didn't get any reviews so I got really discouraged. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.

I didn't tell what Guy, Iruka and other's looked like cause you can get the picture. We all have a imagination. But don't go wild with it.

Also! I will be accepting Character Bio's for Kakashi's wife and another character that is suppose to be in Kanide's class. I would prefer it to be male character and for them to be from some made up people that haven't been introduced to the anime. The person that wins, I will PM and ask a few questions about the character then that character will be introduced in the second chapter. If I don't pick yours then please don't be insulted. Their is a good chance I'll use them in the future.

Thanks! Remember, the more review's I will get the faster I'll update.

・ｳ・・・､・ﾈ・・


End file.
